Dreams Can be a Reality
by mariannedanny
Summary: A good dream turns into reality... with a small twist. JxKF


**Dreams can be reality**  


Kid Flash turned around and saw her standing there, in his room. She giggled at his reaction, she did however catch him off guard so his usual cool and collected comments didn't come so easily at first. She gave him a devilish smile and shot a hex at him that knocked him backwards… on the bed. She climbed on top of him and started to kiss him. He reacted right away and reached his hands up to her pink hair and pulled her closer. She ripped his shirt off and roamed his chest with her hands all the while never disconnecting her mouth from his. Something however was distracting him. He kept hearing something like rain against a window, but he ignored it for the moment. He wanted to roll over so that he was on top, but as soon as he commenced the gesture he rolled off of the bed, hit his head and Jinx disappeared laughing.

He opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in his room, on the floor, it raining outside and him alone. It was all a dream, a really good dream.

Ever since she freed him from Madame Rouge, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She took his rose, looked and smiled at him before he sped off. That was a good sign right? He had to see her, he could say that… Well he'll think of an excuse when he got there, he always did. With that, he sped off towards the Hive 5's "secret lair" and Jinx.

Jinx was sitting on her bed thinking while in her black boxers with little skulls on them and a shirt that she was not so proud to own… Ever since her encounter with Madame Rouge and Kid Flash three days ago, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She liked him that was for sure, but she didn't want to throw herself at him. As a result of her little crush, she had went out and bought a yellow shirt with Kid Flash's lighting bolt on the front. It was on sale anyways and it was comfortable… It wasn't like anyone would ever see her in it… As a result she only wore it at night… every night. Ok, so maybe it wasn't just a crush, but like she'd ever admit that.

Right at that moment, Kid Flash vibrated his molecules through her wall and saw her laying on her bed… Is that… No she's not wearing those stupid merchandise shirts with his logo on it… She is…

"I never knew yellow was your colour." He smiled at her as he leaned against her dresser. When realizing his presence she jumped off of her bed suddenly.

"Um…" She had no idea how she was getting out of this one, this would fuel his ego for at least 10 more years. "Uh… What are you doing in my room?" She asked angrily.

"Don't try and change the subject." He smirked. "Why you wearing that shirt?"

"Um… See-More… he gave it to me… as a joke… and… everything else is dirty." She was glad that she got something half-believable out.

"Or is it that you just miss me so terribly much, that you have to wear a shirt that reminds you of me?" He was now walking cautiously towards her.

"Now why would I miss someone like _you_? And besides, you never answered why you're in my room." Purple energy was flaring at her fingertips.

"You know you're glad to see me. Can't you just give a guy some mercy here?" He now stopped moving closer and looked into her eyes. He was nearly by her and didn't want to anger her more.

She put her hand down for a second, thought about it and looked at him. He was looking really cute tonight and for some reason inching closer to her by the second. Maybe she would show him some mercy. Besides, the guys were out and would be for a while and she couldn't possibly hex him while she was wearing his merchandise… Or could she?

She fired a small hex at him that made him land on her bed. Wow… thought Kid Flash, this is starting to look way too familiar. She giggled at his expression and moved a bit closer. This was way too much for him to handle. He felt like he knew exactly what was going to happen, but he strongly doubted that she'd climb on top of him right now, so… With that he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him.

"Hey let go!" She said.

"How do I know you're not going to hex me again?" He asked playfully.

"I won't if you're nice."

"I'm always nice."

"I promise I won't hex you then." She looked at him and he let go, giving in whenever he saw her eyes, but for some reason she didn't get off of him.

"Um, hi, I let go." He said.

"I know." Was all she could say and she leaned down to give him a kiss.

At first, he couldn't believe what was happening, but it didn't take that long for his brain to process. He immediately kissed her back and deepened the kiss. Her hands were in his hair pulling him closer and his were roaming her back, teasing her. He reached up and took out the two bands that held her hair up and let the pink strands fall loose everywhere. He looked at her, she looked beautiful with her hair down. Not that she didn't normally look beautiful this just made it so much better.

This time when he went to roll over he didn't fall off the bed and hit his head. Instead, he was now on top of Jinx. She lifted his shirt off and ran her hands up and down his various muscles on his chest, arms and back. They then soon found their way back to his fiery red locks and gently tormented him by scraping her nails against his scalp. Someone had moaned but she couldn't tell who it came from. They turned over again so she was on top but she broke the kiss for a moment to catch her breath as she looked down at him and smiled mischievously.

What the hell am I in store for? He thought as he saw her look at him that way. Whatever it was he looked forward to it.

She lifted her top over her head in one motion, leaving all but a black bra. She immediately reconnected with him and he ran his hands up and down her back without the obstacle of her shirt.

Kid Flash didn't think this was real, and he couldn't believe what he was about to do but he had to. He stopped for one minute.

"Jinx, before we continue…" A devilish grin occupying his face, "we need to talk."

"About?"

"Well, what's going to you happen after this? I really like you and don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't know you want me to run away with you or something." She asked sarcastically.

"Well now that you mention it…" His voice trailed off.

With the words coming out of her mouth, it didn't seem that impossible. It also showed that he really cared for her and not only for a hook up. He did after all stop their "activities" because he wanted to make sure she was going to be ok.

"Well the guys are out for another hour or so…" She looked back at him, how could she resist those beautiful blue eyes. "I guess I should start packing."

"We can continue at my place…" He grinned at her. Never did he expect a small little visit to end up like this.

She started to pack her things in a small bag, after all she didn't have very many of them. She took a moment to look at him, just sitting on her bed waiting for her to finish. She went up to him and crawled into his lap and snuggled closely into him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closely.

"Don't worry about it, Jinx. It'll be ok." He looked into her eyes, "trust me." She looked back up at him.

"Don't hex me this time though." He joked.

She laughed and took his hand, he smiled at her and they were off.


End file.
